Pingas
Summary Pingas is a famous misheard phrase derived from the animated TV show Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. It's one of the classical subjects of YouTube Poop. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C to 4-C. Goes up to 3-A | 2-C Name: Pingas Origin: The Memeverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Meme Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can extend parts of his body), Reality Warping and Time Manipulation (Can bend, loop, reverse and mess with time and reality), Resistance to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation and Transmutation (Can resist the Weegee stare), Duplication, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 4), Resurrection, Possession (Can decapitate people and put PINGAS heads on them), Radiation Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Size Manipulation (Can grow in size), Precognition (With Spider-Sense), OHKO, Non-Corporeal and Intangibility (Is a ghost), Transformation, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Power Nullification (Completely disintegrated a stray ki blast), Resistant to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, and Empathic Manipulation, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Genius Intelligence, Technological Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Skilled with vehicles and mechas, Large Size (Up to Type 1 for his machinery), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection (With shields), Explosion Manipulation (With Missiles and plasma bombs. Can unleash an explosion capable of vaporizing anything within a twenty-mile radius with Cowbot), Mind Manipulation (The Dreamcaster can hypnotize others by emitting dream-controlling mind waves from his eyes), Vibration Manipulation (The Wave Machine is capable of creating seismic activity on a massive scale to produce tidal wave), Statistics Amplification and Homing Attack (With Sonic Cookie), Can slow down time to a crawl (With the Slow Motion Machine), Existence Erasure (With the Doomsday Device), Gravity Manipulation (With the Anti Gravity Ray), Heat Generation (The Mega Microwave Water Vaporizer is capable of evaporating water on an ocean-wide scale), Disintegration (With the Disintegrator Ray), Dimensional Travel, Freezing (With Decimator Bot), Can make his machines self-destruct, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (With the Gravity Boots he becomes immune to the effects of the Anti Gravity Ray). With his Santa suit, he gains Longevity, Clairvoyance (Knows which kids are naughty and nice), Stealth Mastery (Able to enter the chimneys of homes, deliver presents, and eat their milk and cookies without waking the residents), possibly Abstract Existence (Type 3) | Same as before, with all the powers of the Infinity Gauntlet Attack Potency: Town Level (Can generate this amount of energy) to Star Level (He can become the sun). Goes up to Universe Level (He can fight on par with Vegeta. Is comparable to base Toppo) | Low Multiverse Level (Can wield the Infinity Gauntlet) Speed: Massively FTL+. Possibly Omnipresent | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class to Star Class. Goes up to Universe Class | Low Multiverse Class Durability: Town Level to Star Level. Goes up to Universe Level | Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Very High. Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with powers and weapons Standard Equipment: Anything he wants Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Memes Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Body Control Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Possession Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size Users Category:Precognition Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Large Size Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Mind Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Gravity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Abstract Characters Category:Time-Space Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Age Users Category:Element Users Category:Biology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Healers Category:Conceptual Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Negation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Void Users Category:Durability Negation Users